


Pensamentos Confortáveis

by carolss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skipper - Freeform, The Observation Deck
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Vai embora Lister, isso é uma ordem do seu oficial superior” Rimmer disse quando ele notou Lister subindo as escadas.





	Pensamentos Confortáveis

Rimmer estava puto com ele.

Isso era bem comum, não importa que eles estivessem vivendo juntos há décadas sempre haveria as coisinhas que eles fariam que irritariam um ao outro. O que não era comum era Rimmer não falar a respeito extensivamente. Meio surpreso pelo tratamento de silêncio daquela vez Lister deixou continuar pra ver quanto tempo Rimmer aguentaria. Lister apostou consigo mesmo que se chegasse a um total de 15 minutos seria muito.

Ele perdeu essa aposta.

Três dias. Três dias completos e Rimmer só falava com ele em monossílabas, e quando eles estavam no mesmo cômodo continuava olhando pra ele com ódio e amargura. Quando Lister viu ele subindo para o deck de observação ele concluiu que talvez ele deveria ter intervindo antes.

“Vai embora Lister, isso é uma ordem do seu oficial superior” Rimmer disse quando ele notou Lister subindo as escadas.

Lister ignorou o comentário e continuou a subir.

“Oi, um tempo que você não subia aqui” Lister disse, a última vez que ele se lembrava foi alguns dias após Rimmer descobrir sobre seu pai biológico.

“Eu escolhi esse lugar porque achei que a sua preguiça te impediria de fazer o esforço de subir as escadas”

“Bem, você achou errado. Vamos cara, me conta o que está te incomodando, algo aconteceu quando você estava saltando entre universos ?”

“Não, não foi nada que aconteceu durante”

“Então foi depois ou antes ?”

“O que você acha Lister ?”

“Eu não sei, por isso eu to perguntando”

“Foi antes. Feliz Lister ? Foi quando eu disse que eu ia embora e você agiu como se você nem se importasse. Eu esperava isso dos outros, mas na última vez que você se despediu de mim você foi um tanto mais saudoso, eu não entendo o que eu fiz para você parar de se importar comigo”

Lister levou sua mão até a testa e respirou fundo antes de afetuosamente dizer :

“Rimmer você é um idiota”

“Bem de acordo com você eu sou isso desde o começo, então eu não vejo porque a mudança”

“Rimmer eu agi daquele jeito na primeira vez que você foi embora porque eu realmente achei que ia ser pra sempre daquela vez, agora eu apenas sei que era apenas algo que você precisava fazer e tirar do seu sistema e que logo você estaria de volta aqui”

“E porque você acharia isso ?”

“Porque toda vez você acaba voltando pra mim”

“Você se acha demais Lister”

“Realmente conta como se achar se for completamente baseado em fatos ?”

“Sim, conta millado...se você achasse que seria pra sempre dessa vez você se despediria de mim como você se despediu da outra vez ?”

“Não, eu simplesmente não deixaria você ir, ou se você fosse teimoso eu iria atrás de você. Olha Rimmer eu não sei se eu um dia eu vou voltar pra terra, ou achar Krissie ou ver os gêmeos de novo, mas eu sei que o que acontecer você vai estar lá comigo. É você e eu cara, é o que o universo fica insistindo em fazer acontecer, você devia aceitar, eu aceitei”

“Eu não sei se isso é um pensamento confortável ou fatalista”

“Eu estou mais inclinado a votar pra confortável”


End file.
